The 2 Rings
by Naif
Summary: Harry Potter is a boy with a destiny he didn't choose and wants to alter. Draco Malfoy is someone who is in a tight knit place with many horrors and wants out but can't find an escape. What will happen when they are given 2 rings that give them the ability to have the friendship they had both yearned for but were forbidden from having? Drarry.
1. Prologue

***Author's note: Hi! I am sorry for the short start, but there should be more soon. Thank you! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters, only the plot.**

 **Prologue:**

It all started with a boy, a boy that had a destiny written for him before he was even born. This boy's name, was Harry Potter.

 ** _Prophecy:_**

 _A son shall be born with power,_

 _marked, though shall perish in the defeat of great evil,_

 _thy may rise again, Voldemort,_

 _endeavor and struggle are his past, present, and future,_

 _but thy shall last._

 _But thy end, shall confide on a decision,_

 _when it will take place, shall depend._

 _The power of love will save or kill him in the end._

Shortly after the Harry turned one, Lord Voldemort appeared at his home to in an attempt to kill both him and his family. Voldemort managed to kill Harry's father before heading up the stairs to where Harry's mother was standing protectively in front of Harry in attempt to protect him form the evil that will come. Voldemort had first pointed the wand towards harry and shouted the killing curse, " _Avada Kedabra_." As a flash green light shot out of the wand Lily Potter launched herself in front of the blow before it could hit Harry and collapsed onto the floor below. Scowling, Voldemort again attempted to hit Harry with the killing curse, this time the curse struck him, but didn't have the desired effect, it instead vanquished Voldemort and left a lightning shaped scar on poor little Harry's for-head.

Albus Dumbledore arrived in the room a few short moments after it happened with Minerva McGonagall, and Severus Snape. It was a grave time; as well as joyous for the defeat of Voldemort has happened.

As for Harry, Harry got taken to his muggle Aunt and uncle from his mothers side, for they were told he would be treated as if he were their own.

And so, Harry Potter became, _'The Boy Who Lived."_


	2. First Year Part 1

**Disclaimer- Ummmmmm... I don't own Harry Potter... If I did, there would most definitely be Drarry.**

**Chapter 1:** **Rings and Letters**

 **Harry's POV:**

 _"Even the fragile can be prevented from breaking."_

I lie awake, though the clock had just struck midnight. Today was July 31, the day of my eleventh birthday and I already knew it would be treated just as any other day at the Dursley household. I would not get any presents or a birthday card, I wouldn't even receive a simple _'Happy Birthday Harry'._ I would be instead to be instructed to do the long list of chores I was forced to complete before the day ended or there would be dire consequences.

My parents died in a car crash when I was only one and I was the only survivor. The only evidence of the crash ever occurring was the lightning shaped scar that marred my for-head. It's the oddity that made me different from everyone else because it was a constant reminder of what I had lost that most everyone else had, a real family.

Here at the Dursley's, I was more of a servant than a family member. I lived in a cupboard under the stairs at Number 4 Privet Drive, where I was starved and constantly bullied by my cousin Dudley. To top it all off, I was verbally abused and I was beginning to find it difficult not to believe the insults that were thrown at me... things like _'freak', 'vermin', 'dirt', 'nuisance',_ or _'undeserving'._ I was never complimented, had never had any friends, and was insulted more and more every day both at home and school. Not that I could really call this place home, it was more like a prison, or a living hell. I'd like to say I was pretty mature for my age, instead of eleven, I was more or less mentally 35. The only thing that kept me sane in this place was the fact that I would be able to leave this place one day, and that day couldn't come soon enough.

Looking at the small clock again, I noticed that another full hour had passed and It was now 1 AM. With a resigned sigh, I figured I should really go to sleep if I wanted to be able to have enough energy to do the chores.

...******************************************************************************************************************************...

I awoke to the sound of my aunts loud banging on my cupboard door, and her yelling in to tell me to make breakfast. I immediately shot up, knowing that if I didn't make the meal quickly, I was unlikely to get any at all. ' _Happy Birthday to me,'_ I thought sarcastically, _"this really was a complete and utter living hell.'_ Going into the kitchen, I grabbed a pan and began frying eggs and bacon, careful not to dwell on my thoughts any longer. When I was angry, bad and unexplainable things tended to happen around me.

When I finished cooking, I set the plates out on the table and called everyone to breakfast. I immediately heard what sounded like a couple of elephants holding bowling balls as my cousin Dudley and Uncle Vernon bounded down the stairs and into the kitchen, with Aunt Petunia following soon after. My Aunt Petunia was ugly, skinny, and long necked, while both Vernon and Dudley were walrus sized, pig faced, and their heads looked like they were attached straight to their shoulders. Vernon and Dudley landed in their seats with a loud, _'flop,'_ and it took all of my inner strength not to snicker. Something on my face though must have told Vernon I found something amusing because when he looked up at me, his eyes narrowed and his cheeks turned a slightly darker crimson than normal.

"What's so funny boy?!" he growled.

Paling slightly, all amusement gone from my face, I managed to say in an even voice, "Nothing, sir."

"That's what I thought, now get back in your cupboard until I come and get you and no Breakfast you little freak." he growled again, unconvinced.

Trying not to look hate filled and disappointed, I went back to my cupboard and closed the door behind me. After a moment of wallowing in hatred and self pity, the sound of the sliding of paper underneath my door caught my attention. Looking over, I saw what looked like a coffee colored envelope with green writing on it. I grabbed it warily, thinking it was something rotten from the Dursley's, and turned it over. On the back, was a circular, red wax seal that had an odd crest I had never seen before and a place called 'Hogwarts' written at the top. Flipping it back over so I could read the front, and to my surprise, it read:

 ** _MR. H. POTTER_**

 _ **The cupboard under the stairs,**_

 _ **4, Privet Drive,**_

 _ **Surrey.**_

My aunt and uncle would have never addressed me such as this and I had never received any sort mail before, so why would he now? And if this was a letter from someone, who? With thousands of questions bouncing around in my head, I decided to go ahead and open the letter. It read:

 _ **Dear Mr. Potter,**_

 _ **We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please Find enclosed a list of necessary books and equipment.**_

 _ **Term starts on the 1st of September and we await your owl no later than the 31st of July.**_

 _ **Yours sincerely,**_

 _ **Minerva McGonagall**_

 _ **Deputy Headmistress**_

Though believing that this was some sort of sick prank, I decided to look at the second paper. It read:

 _ **UNIFORM**_

 _ **FIRST YEAR STUDENTS WILL REQUIRE:**_

 _ **1\. 3 sets of plain work robes (black)**_

 _ **2\. 1 plain pointed hat (black) for day wear**_

 _ **3\. 1 pair of protective gloves (Dragon hide or similar)**_

 _ **4\. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)**_

 _ **COURSE BOOKS**_

 _ **Each student should have a copy of each of the following:**_

 _ **The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)**_

 _ **A History of Magic**_

 _ **Magical Theory**_

 _ **A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration**_

 _ **One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi**_

 _ **Magical Drafts and Potions**_

 _ **Magical Beasts and Where to Find Them**_

 _ **OTHER EQUIPMENT**_

 _ **1 Wand**_

 _ **1 Cauldron (Pewter, standard size 2)**_

 _ **1 Set of glass crystal phials**_

 _ **1 Telescope**_

 _ **1 set of brass scales**_

 _ **Students may also bring an Owl OR a Cat OR a Toad**_

 _ **PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEAR STUDENTS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS**_

I frowned after finishing, thinking that this had to be some sort of sick joke, but I couldn't help but hope that it wasn't. I carefully slipped my fingers inside of the envelope, checking to be sure I didn't miss anything. As my fingers were sliding through it, I felt something cold, and metal feeling. Curiously, I grabbed it and pulled it out. It was a small, plain gold ring band. On a strange impulse, I slipped it on my finger and suddenly, my mind felt as if it was clearer, more open, and suddenly I heard a thought that was not my own.

 _'Who are you?'_


End file.
